Various types of non-volatile memory (“NVM”), such as flash memory (e.g., NAND flash memory and NOR flash memory), can be used for mass storage. For example, consumer electronics (e.g., portable media players) use flash memory to store data, including music, videos, images, and other types of information. The NVM is expected to reliably retain data across a range of operating temperatures. However, NVM data retention tends to decrease as lithography design rules evolve and shrink. Usage, time, and temperature of the NVM also tend to adversely affect data retention.